


Comforting Ayato

by vantalizing



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, headpats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantalizing/pseuds/vantalizing
Summary: Ayato is sad and you comfort him.





	Comforting Ayato

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Dialovers story!!! Sorry if it’s bad, or if I got any small details wrong. I hope you enjoy uwu~

It had been raining for an entire week now. You stood at one of the many windows in the Sakamaki mansion, staring out at the vast forest that surrounded the house. The sky was grey, the grass was slick with puddles and mud, and every once and a while the sky lit up with a flash of lightning, not long followed by a clap of thunder. 

This type of weather didn’t bother you too much, but it did make you want to cuddle up under the covers with your boyfriend. Speaking of which, you hadn’t actually seen the red head around in a while. He had fed from you just a few hours prior, but then had instantly teleported away and you hadn’t seen him since. Ayato didn’t often get down in the dumps, and when he did, he was much too prideful to admit it. You worried about him nonetheless, and set off searching the home for him. 

You look in the kitchen first, with no luck. Then you check the living room, also no luck. Lastly, you make your way upstairs to check Ayato’s room. As you peered around the corner, you noticed that his door was closed, which was promising since he tended to leave his door open whenever he left his room. 

“Ayato?” You called out, knocking gently on his door in case he was sleeping. When there was no response, assuming he was sleeping, you slowly, and as quietly as you could, pushed open the door. 

Much to your surprise, Ayato was not sleeping. He was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard and his arms hugging his knees tightly to his chest. His head was lowered and he had covered himself in the comforter from his bed. 

You entered the room slowly. “Ayato?” You called again, keeping your voice soft as he clearly hadn’t heard you enter the room. 

At the second call of his name, Ayato’s head shot up in surprise. You were taken aback at his appearance. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks were wet with tears, and he even had a bit of snot running from his nose. Upon seeing you had entered the room, he was quick to begin wiping away the tears and snot from his face. 

“W- What the hell?! You know you’re supposed to knock before waltzing into someones room!” He barked, clearing his throat to hide any traces of the fact he’d been crying. “Bet you were trying to catch something, huh? Wanted to peep on Yours Truly changing?” 

You could tell Ayato was desperately trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. His quips lacked their usual fierceness, and seemed forced. They didn’t even really make any sense since you’d seen him undressed before plenty of times. 

“What’s the matter?” You asked sympathetically, approaching and taking a seat next to your boyfriend on the bed. He flinched slightly as you sat down but was quick to ease into your company. 

He turned his face away from you but you could see the tips of his ears turn red. “Nothing.” He huffed. 

You knew you wouldn’t be able to get the answer out of him right away, but it frustrated you nonetheless. But one thing you knew your boyfriend couldn’t resist was psychical contact. Whenever he felt any emotion, he’d have to touch you somehow. He’d always grab onto your shoulders when he was excited, hold your hand when he was uncomfortable, or even feed from you when he was angry. You hoped he wouldn’t push you away, but it was your only idea on how to console him. 

Kicking off your shoes, you crawled up onto the bed closer to where Ayato was. He watched you out of the corner of his eye with a dirty look as you peeled away one of the corners of Ayato’s comforter and quickly inserted yourself next to him before he could pull the comforter back down. 

“What are you-?!” He was trying to act tough but you could see the blush on his cheeks deepening as you snaked your arms around his next and pulled him close to you. 

The position was awkward at first, but eventually Ayato released his arms from around his knees and wrapped them around your waist, pulling you even closer so you were sitting in his lap. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, squeezing you maybe a little too tightly, but you let him because you could tell he was hurting even more at that moment. 

You lean in to kiss the side of his head, gently running your fingers through his red locks of hair. Although, as soon as your hand fell back to around his neck, he brought his face back and looked at you. He looked almost shy, and you were shocked. You’d never seen this side of Ayato before. 

“Can you, um,” He muttered, looking down to avoid eye contact. “Do you think you could, uh, pet my head some more?”

You nearly squealed at the sight of your boyfriend, blushing and asking you to pet his head. You had never seen Ayato act so cute before and it was making your heart pound in your chest. 

Smiling at him, you lifted your hand again and began to pet Ayato’s head, occasionally running your fingers through his hair or gently scratching. He grinned and let his head fall back onto your shoulder.

The two of you just sat there for a few moments, wrapped up in each others arms, enjoying just the sound of each other breathing and the rain hitting the window, while you pet Ayato. You knew there was a reason why Ayato had been so upset before and cuddling wouldn’t exactly fix that problem, but you were happy to use it as a temporary fix until Ayato was ready to talk about it. 

“Hey,” Ayato mumbled into your shoulder. “I love you.” 

You smiled. He didn’t say it often, so whenever he did it felt extra special. “I love you too, Ayato.” You mumbled back, sinking deeper into your boyfriend’s embrace.


End file.
